


Touching

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Kagami frowned, trying to figure what possible wrong Kuroko could have committed that would make him apologise randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post FEBRUARY 2014

"Kagami…"

"Yeah?" Kagami asked, his voice slightly muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.

"Sorry," Kuroko said, attention drawn from tying his shoes to his friend changing.

Kagami frowned, trying to figure what possible wrong Kuroko could have committed that would make him apologise randomly.

"What?" Kagami was becoming wary of Kuroko’s stare. It did not, however, ease him when Kuroko’s stare trailed down to the waistline of his shorts.

Kagami froze, his body stilling under the cold finger Kuroko pressed against his side; his skin more notable than the slight sting from the same area. He looks down to remove the contact but he saw the slight purple on his skin oddly marked in dotted purple. With his face burning and his eyes are wide he lets out a hitched noise in an attempt to simply say “Kuroko” but could only voice the first consonant.

"I think we got carried away," Kuroko said nonchalantly as he prodded a similar  _bruising_  closer to his abdomen. As Kuroko retraced his steps from the night before, Kagami was beginning to lose his balance in the increasingly warm locker room.


End file.
